Dot Hack GGO
by The Amateur Fanfic Writer
Summary: (Next Chapters ready but wont be posted till I get 4 more reviews follows OR faves ] thanks for your understanding ) This will follow the current anime (airing now on CR) episode by episode with some added characters from the dot hack world.
1. Chapter 1

_"So should I clean up.."_

_"No you could leave for the day.."_

_"Okay..we can check out that new game tomorrow..don't start without me..and use your Atoli avatar not the other one you made with the ridiculous name"_

_"You mean..Peaco? what's wrong with that one!"_

_"It sounds stupid"_

_"..."_

_"Ugh just shut up and use the Atoli one"_

_"Okay.."_

_"Hey.."_

_"Yeah.."_

_The boy and girl share a passionate good night kiss that cool Wednesday evening , Ryou Misaki and Chigusa Kusaka have now been going out for a month , despite going to different schools they always count down the days until the weekend where they meet up and go on what Ryou call's pointless activities. Deep down it's the most fun he's had with someone in his life._

_"Did you look into the number of people who's hearts have stopped after playing that damn game !" _

_"Master Yata calm down , I'm sure Kuhn will figure all this out..won't you Kuhn." Pi looked at Kuhn with a death glare_

_"Hahaha no sweat I'm meeting with all sorts of people to solve the problem don't worry " _

_Yata put one hand to his face and sighed "when I heard an American company called Zaskar, that emphasizes on gun usage was created with the help of the free VRMMO game development support package, called The Seed», and utilizes FullDive technology to set players inside a post-apocalyptic world , I thought this was the perfect way to expand "the world" and give it a fresh start."_

_"Master Yata becoming the CEO of CC Corp out of the blue is not an easy task your doing the best you can and I fully support all your decisions" Pi said to Yata trying to put his mind at ease_

_"The Seed Nexus allows players from other games that are part of the nexus to convert their avatars in the game into Gun Gale Online and vice versa, though at the cost of not being able to transfer items, having the avatar's stats adjusted to maintain the relative strength between the two games and the player not being able to use the same avatar in the previous game unless it is converted back again. It was so brilliant that I was careless and never even thought of the repercussions" Yata sighed once again now with a strong demeanor and determined look on his face_

_Pi looked intensely at Kuhn "So did you meet with that member of the Ministry of Internal Affairs?"_

_Kuhn smirked "I did I did and he was able to convince that kid from Sword Art Online and Alfheim Online to help out with the little death gun investigation"_

_Pi was relieved "Finally a bit of good news"_

_"Did you tell him we would be sending in one of our own to investigate as well" Yata asked Kuhn_

_"Of course , he was fine with it but I think we should keep Haseo away from Kirito for a while..or maybe just keep them away all together somehow I doubt their personalities would go well together." Kuhn said hesitantly_

_"That's fine , even though they're bound to cross paths eventually as long as you can get him in the game and stop this death gun I'm fine with whatever happens between this Kirito and him" Yata said_

_"How are you getting Haseo to start playing Gun Gale Online anyway Kuhn..?" Pi asked him questionably_

_"Pfft I told Atoli to make him hahaha " Kuhn said following with a playful grin_

* * *

**_Obviously this is not a full chapter this was what I call a small taste , if your interested so far leave 5 reviews , follow , or favorite and I'll put up a real chapter next time but till then I'm not going all out unless I'm motivated , thanks and i hope you all inspire me to continue writing more next time_**


	2. Chapter 2

The boy woke up frightened in a cold sweat , it was the middle of the night. Kirito had once again woken up from the nightmare he had been having since just a few nights ago. The group known as laughing coffin with blood dripping from their eyes laughing at the boy seemingly mocking him as their laughs filled Kirito with agony and despair. All they repeated was "Are you the one?" the one what? The same Kirito that took their lives in SAO ever since Kirito's recent encounter with the hooded man with the cold voice he could only assume was deathgun and the mark he bared on his left arm , the mark of the group laughing coffin. Could deathgun be a survivor of SAO? But how? That would be..impossible.

**Ryou's POV**

Its funny how things can change in only one year. I was sixteen and I ended up playing the online game "the world" at the request of some friends. It was the most popular craze at the time until a new popular vrmmo began getting some major attention. It became a silent rivalry between CC Corporation and the creators of Sword Art Online , well its funny actually eventually the two merged. Seems like both mmo's were far from ordinary ; my friend Shino became comatose after a run in with a player I identified as tri-edge at the time. As the pieces began falling into place and true motives became unraveled it became clear that things are not always what they seem. My friends and I eventually eliminated the problem in "the world" and my friend Shino regained consciousness shortly after the final battle. SAO had its share of problems I don't really look into these things that much but at least two thousand people died playing that damn game. Maybe thats why I dont try to think too much about it..and maybe thats why I been staying away from "the world" since the merger. The point of the merger was to breath fresh air into the MMO world with the resources of SAO and CC Corp combined people lunged at the chance to get into the vrmmo scene.

* * *

"Just another typical day huh" Ryou Misaki looked at the girl who seemed to be dozing off next to him in the counter , she had unintentionally been lying on his shoulder for a while now

"Hey you two still open?" a boy with black hair and a similar hairstyle as Ryou entered the ramen store with a girl hand in hand , the girl had long orange brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes

"Yeah..one sec , hey..wake up no sleeping on the job." Ryou whispered to Chigusa

"Oh I'm sorry ! welcome !" the girl was a nervous wreck but was able to pull it together in the end

"So what are you having.." Ryou glanced over at the couple wondering if one day he and Chigusa would have that sort of relationship he wondered if one day he'd get to hold her hand..

**_The rest of the day went pretty smoothly the couple had their food , Ryou and Chigusa spend another entire day together with absolutely no progress in confessing their true feelings for eachother..._**

_"Want me to walk you home ? " Ryou asked the girl_

_"Um..it's not that I wouldn't want you too it's just.." Chigusa was stuttering she held her hands together and kept her head down_

_*Sigh* "Yeah I get it.." He was frustrated before saying something he was going to regret he walked out of the store leaving the girl in dead silence _

_Ryou walked ; making his way to his apartment hands in his hoodies pockets with his head tilted slightly at the night sky. He knew he had feelings for the ditzy girl but her parents would never approve of her dating. In their eyes only improper girls went out with boys "What a load of crap" he thought frustration seemed to have started taking its toll on the boy._

_Ryou turned the corner of the street and came across someone sitting alone on a bench she wore glasses though her frames were not thick like most her hair was dark brown and her hair came down to her shoulders. Her hair was not so long like the orange brownish chestnut haired girl that had come into Chigusa's ramen shop earlier._

_"Hey its pretty late uh..are you lost..?" Ryou was a shy person by nature and though he'd never admit it the girls appearance had given him butterflies in his stomach she wore nothing flashy and did not try to stand out she looked plain but not plain in a bad way more like natural. She gave off a very "real" aura _

_She finally raised her head and shot a death glance at the boy , he flinched he had never seen eyes with such fire and beauty he was in awe. She finally got up and turned her attention away from the boy and walked the opposite direction._

_"Wa- Wait !" the boy yelled out to her knowing that if he'd let her go without at least getting her name he would end up regretting it for the rest of his life._

_"God your so annoying , shut up and go on with your day!" she yelled at him , he was confused . What did he do to make her so mad? Or maybe she was already upset? Whatever the case was he felt he could understand her and whats more he felt immediately drawn to her like some magnetic force was pulling him towards her and wasnt going to let him escape._

_Ryou sighed she had already stormed off , he wondered if he'd ever see her again.._

* * *

_**Author** - Can you guess what pairings I plan on making yet? Theyre going to be pretty out there but here are some spoilers..SinonxHaseo , KiritoxAtoli (gasp) why you ask? Well love needs to be put to the test and SAO's mini harem with the other girls isnt doing it so lets try this out and see what happens when we explore unfamiliar territory. 3 reviews is better then nothing so thanks this chapter might have been short but I figured I'd do this for a while to show people the story is alive and see if anyone wants to see it continue or if anyone has any requests or ideas for this story. I am indeed keeping up with the weekly GGO Episode 9 is this saturday for me so yeah..since I want this to be kind of long and not completely word for word action for action related to the anime (I want to mix it up a little) it will be a while before we introduce DeathGun (already know how GGO ends ; light novels duh) but yeah so lets take this slow and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions or requests depending on the feedback I might update earlier next time ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

_He was still at a loss for words as he made his way back to his apartment after what felt like forever. The day seemed to drag on like an eternity as the moonlight in the nightsky lit up the night complimented with stars he brought his head up letting the chill of the night embrace him. It was just a little breezy nothing below freezing temperatures though. Ryou had always liked the night as well as nice cool weather ever since he could remember. Finally he felt at peace and then..._

_"Hello?" Ryou's train of thought and admiration of his surroundings were interrupted by his loud ringtone _

_"Yo!" an enthusiastic voice replied_

_"Tomonari why are you calling me on a private number dumbass.." Dumbass was just a friendly way to greet his friend of course_

_"Ouch , rough day?"_

_"Yeah sure..you can say that..anyway my batterys low so make it quick yeah?"_

_Tomonari Kasumi now age 25 , goes by the name Kuhn in the online world. He was part of Ryou's group that helped prevent the network crisis a year ago. He had previously worked part time at an arcade in Kanazawa as well as part time at CC Corp nothing major though. Nowadays though he is what people call a head honcho he had previously worked with Yata after all and since he was now calling the shots it was only fitting that Tomonari get a good position in the company._

_"Hmm..Ryou are you having girl trouble? Did some cutie break your heart?..Wait but that would mean your cheating on Chigusa ! Ryou you dog!" Tomonari continued to tease his friend , he was right on the money in a way...though the only thing ever on his mind was girls anyway so its no wonder that's the first assumption he made._

_"I swear to god you never grow up" Ryou sighed _

_Tomonari let out a light chuckle "Fine fine I've teased you enough anyway I'll get to the point have you played a game called Gun Gale Online lately?" _

_"Gun Gale Online?" _

_Tomonari let out a huge sigh as he thought to himself "well so much for having her make him play"_

* * *

_Two days had past , it was now Thursday soon Ryou would have some time off from both his part time job and school. However at the moment the only thing that was on his mind was the girl from three nights ago. It was possible that attraction was all it was..he was a seventeen year old highschool student , it would not be abnormal for hormones to take their effect on him eventually._

_"Are we going to play this week Ryou?..."_

_"Huh?..what" the boy had been so lost in thought that he rudely disregarded what the girl said_

_"Are you okay.." Chigusa asked in a quiet gentle tone with a look of concern on her face_

_"Im fine , why?" Ryou asked in a slightly cold tone at least thats what it sounded like to her_

_"Well its just you washed that same dish three times already..and..well." she avoided eye contact with the boy throughout her whole messy sentence and her cheeks turned bright red , she had an unnatural stillness and was somewhat fidgety mostly because Ryou did not respond to her sentence he more or less waved off her concern for him. He had even turned around and began washing some new dishes as if he didnt even hear her speak in the first place. She was in both shock and disbelief._

_"Oh you might want to check the kitchen smells like somethings burning.." he said _

_"Why are you acting this way." It finally came out her head pointed straight to the ground fists clenched and elbows pressed to her sides. There was a small tear drop that fell to the ground and a bit of sobbing could be heard._

_"Hey.." he put the dishes down and walked up to her but she backed up not giving him a chance to comfort her_

_"Go home Ryou." she turned around and walked away_

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ryou was beginning to get irritated by the girl , to him she was making no sense, it seemed like the kindness and understanding he once had for the girl was slowly slipping away day by day._

* * *

**_So I know these Chapters are hella short but I'm pushing them out quite fast I think I'll be making an all Kirito chapter next and it will probably be like this : messy breakup , smitten , enter GGO's BoB (the tournament) you get the drill? This is subject to change of course but the way the anime has been its been pretty slow in its on right...anyway I have a little side project going on with Disgaea (the game) and dot hack (anime) check it out see you peeps soon_**


End file.
